


Wanted

by infinityshipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Canon Era, Danzo as Hokage, Danzo warns all the Jounin and Clan heads just how dangerous and powerful Team 7 is, Gen, Hokage Danzo, Leaf village reaction to BAMF! Team 7, Missing-Nin, rogue team 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityshipper/pseuds/infinityshipper
Summary: When Danzo becomes Hokage after Pein’s attack, he immediately locks up Naruto in order to prevent Akatsuki from capturing the Nine tails. He also orders Root squads out with the mission of assassinating Sasuke. Kaskashi and Sakura decide to break Naruto out and go after Sasuke themselves, making them traitors to the village.Danzo gathers a war council to warn the village of just how dangerous Team 7 can be.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of The Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795649) by [Temeritous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temeritous/pseuds/Temeritous). 



Shikamaru woke up with the sound of knocking on his door. He looked up to see his father enter the room. Shikamaru was about to complain and roll back over to sleep some more but stopped due to the serious look on his father’s face. 

 

“A war council has been called.” His father said. “All Jounin are required to attend”.

 

“How troublesome” Shikamaru sighed, before getting out of bed. “Is it Akatsuki? Did we declare war on them?”

 

“I don’t know”, Shikaku replied. This got Shikamaru to whip his head up to look at his father. He sounded uneasy. “There’s something else; Teams 8, 10 and Gai have also been summoned. I think it’s got something to do with your graduating class.”

 

Shikamaru took a second to take this information in before hurrying to get dressed. 

 

\--

 

They were gathered in a huge hall murmuring amongst themselves. Shikamaru sat next to his father with the other Jounin but gave a small wave to Ino and Choji when they entered and stood at the back of the room. The room fell silent as a slow clacking noise began. Shikamaru turned to see the new Hokage, Danzo walking towards a board which had a sheet covering it, tapping his cane on the floor as he moved. He tried to figure out whether it was respect or fear which had made his father’s generation fall instantly silent. 

 

Danzo made a show of leaning both hands on his cane in front of him and began his speech in a booming voice. “I know that gathering so many of you outside of wartime is unusual, but I will not allow my village to be caught unawares”. Danzo paused, removing the sheet and revealing 4 images on the board, the future pages of a bingo book, set out like wanted posters.

The posters read;  _ Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura _ and  _ Uzumaki Naruto.  _ “The former Team 7, also known as Team Kakashi, have defected from the village and should be treated as rogue shinobi”.

Shikamaru felt cold with shock as he heard everyone surrounding him talk at once. “How can this be?”, someone shouted, “Naruto is the hero of the village!”.

Danzo was unmoved. “Team 7 are now considered S rank criminals. Any shinobi below the rank of chunin should flee on sight. If they cannot be convinced to return to the village, they must be dealt with by any means necessary”

“I know that Uzumaki Naruto has done a great deal for this village, however it cannot be forgotten that he is the Kyuubi Jinchūriki. Naruto is still young and has immense power. We cannot allow him to be manipulated, lead astray or to fall into the hands of another village, or worse yet, the Sharingan. The Sharingan has the power to control the Kyuubi. We do not want to face an attack such as the one we had 16 years ago, while we are still recovering from Pein”. 

 

“I will now run through each individual’s profile. I must say, the more I look into their files, the more shocked I am that they have been able to run around unchecked. I believe that they have been given special leeway due to their connections with the third, fourth and fifth hokages”. 

 

Danzo moved to each poster, tapping them and giving a description of each member. 

 

“First is their leader and jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi.”

 

The poster read:

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Also known as:** the  _ copy nin  _ and  _ friend-killer Kakashi.  _

**Danger Level:** S Rank

**Summons:** Ninken

**Special abilities:** Sharingan, tracking, extensive ninjutsu capability

 

“The son of Konoha’s white fang. He has had a traumatic childhood and can be considered emotionally unstable. His father who raised him after his mother’s death was disgraced in the eyes of the village and committed suicide. Despite this trauma, Hatake was able to become a chunin at the age of 6, only to lose his two teammates. The first to die, Uchiha Obito, gave up his eye for Hatake. The second, Nohara Rin, died by Hatake’s hand. Hatake Kakashi then fell into depression and attempted to combat this by devoting himself to ANBU; codename Hound. His sensei, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, attempted to help Hatake by assigning him to protect Uzumaki Kushina, only for both Namikaze and Uzumaki to be killed by the Kyuubi while Hatake watched helplessly. A natural prodigy, with the added benefit of having a transplanted Sharingan, which has since developed into a Mangekyo Sharingan due to the trauma of Nohara’s death. He should never have been assigned a Genin team. To add to his mental instability, he has also survived torture via the Infinite Tsukuyomi technique used by Uchiha Itachi.” 

 

“His students should not be underestimated as you well know, having seen Naruto defeat Pein. On their first mission outside of the village, they encountered Demon Zabuza of the Mist and his apprentice, an ice Kekkei Genkai user. In their first chunin exams, they encountered Orochimaru and a fully transformed Shukaku. Since then, they have been actively fighting S rank Akatsuki members and have all become the disciples of the legendary Sannin.” 

  
  
  


**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Apprenticeship:** Orochimaru of the Sannin

**Danger level:** S Rank

**Summons:** Snake

**Special abilities:** Sharingan, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu

 

“An emotionally unstable and unhinged Uchiha. He grew up in the shadow of his older brother Itachi and attempted to gain some of the attention of his parents by improving his shinobi skills. After being present at the Uchiha clan massacre, his sole driving factor became seeking revenge by killing his brother, which he achieved. He also survived a torture session of Infinite Tsukuyomi technique while he was still in the village. After contributing to the defeat of Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke left the village in order to gain easy power from Orochimaru in the form of a cursed seal. He worked for Orochimaru for years before killing him. He has also defeated Deidara of the Akatsuki.”

 

“I should not need to warn you how dangerous he is, as he left members of his former graduating class in a critical condition after the first mission to retrieve him. Now onto his female teammate.”

  
  
  


**Haruno Sakura**

**Apprenticeship:** Tsunade of the Sannin

**Danger level:** S Rank

**Summons:** Slug

**Special abilities:** Perfect chakra control, chakra enhanced strength, medical ninjutsu

 

“Do not be fooled by her kind facade. Her intimate knowledge of anatomy makes her a deadly opponent. She was instrumental in the defeat of Sasori of the Sand. As an academy student she always admired Sasuke and was found passed out cold on the street, the night of Uchiha’s defection. It is believed that she tried to leave the village with him. Not much is known about her fighting capabilities due to her working as a med-nin. However she did train under Senju Tsunade for 2 and a half years and learnt more than medical ninjutsu. There is speculation that she has also been forming her own Strength of a Hundred seal due to her near perfect chakra control.”

  
  
  


**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Apprenticeship:** Jiraiya of the Sannin

**Danger level:** S rank

**Summons:** Toad

**Special abilities:** Extremely high chakra reserves, Senjutsu, Jinchuuriki. 

 

“An unpredictable ninja and the village hero. Son of the Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina. He is now not only the container of the Kyuubi but also a master of Sage mode. Due to his isolated upbringing, he formed heavy emotional bonds with his Genin teammates and sensei. While valuing your nakama is usually the strength of Konoha, Naruto would do anything for his immediate team including endangering the village or even turning on the village itself. His mental stability has also been affected due to the loss of his mentor and Godfather, Toad Sage Jiraiya. His devious nature should not be forgotten, he was a prankster as a child, being able to escape even ANBU. He also managed to steal the Scroll of Sealing in a fit of rage after failing the academy graduation exam for the third time. While he plays the fool, his intelligence should not be underestimated. He was able to add a wind chaka element manipulation to the rasengan, something even his father failed to do.”

 

“Should you come across any of these criminals, they must be taken down using any force necessary”. Danzo concluded, having tapped each of the posters with his cane throughout his report. 

 

Shikamaru looked around the room. Throughout the speech, startled gasps had escaped even the seasoned Jounin. There was an intense wave of murmuring as everyone took in the abilities of Team 7 which had just been laid out in front of them. Danzo had done well in painting even Sakura out as an enemy. He had also reminded the village of their previous prejudices against Kakashi, the Uchiha clan and Naruto himself. It was no small feat, considering that Naruto had just been hailed as the village hero. Not everyone would buy Danzo’s story, but they would see the necessity of securing the nine-tails in order to protect themselves from Akatsuki. Shikamaru wasn’t buying it. He knew Sakura and Naruto would never betray the village, betray the Will of Fire. But, not everyone knew Naruto and Sakura as well as he did. Bracing himself he turned to see the remaining member of the ‘Konoha 11’ as he referred to them, standing at the back of the room. They all looked pale, with the exception of Kiba who just looked angry. The dog-nin’s loyalty made Shikamaru smirk, but it instantly left his face when he saw that Ino had her face buried against Choji’s shoulder. The village seeing Sakura as a traitor was obviously too much for her to handle. Shikamaru slouched back and began thinking. Looking at the facts, he began to strategise what his next move should be. 

 

\--

  
  


Yamato was feeling light-headed by the time Danzo had concluded his report. He was in shock. He knew logically that Kakashi would never betray the village and also knew just what Danzo was capable of in the name of a dark Konoha. However, he had not yet recovered from seeing Kakashi’s dirty laundry aired in front of all the Jounin and clan heads of the village. Then the whispers and murmuring began and Yamato could hear his peers analysing just how much a threat the Kyuubi would be, should Naruto lose control of it or attack the village. He felt Sai tense beside him and was suddenly angry. He and Sai were members of Team 7 as well, and he wasn’t going to let them bad mouth his team right in front of him. 

 

He slowly stood up and shouted, “Kakashi-senpai would never abandon the village!”

 

“Take those two out”, he saw Danzo’s mouth move. A masked man came forward from the shadows and nodded. 

 

“This smells like your type of deceit Danzo, you tried to order Kakashi to ass…”

 

“You ordered Kakashi to assassinate the Sandaime”, he was about to say. “You ordered me to steal Kakashi’s eye, you didn’t use me to help with the Kyuubi attack, you never disbanded root” but the words wouldn’t come, he couldn’t make his mouth move as he was hit by a Senbon in the neck with a strong paralytic poison. A numbing sensation spread throughout his entire body. Yamato registered the sound of Sai’s body thumping on the floor before he too lost control of his limbs and hit the ground. 

 

Danzo cleared his throat to get the room’s attention back to him. “Take those two to T&I. They most likely know where their team is”. Two more ANBU members appeared, and began to haul himself and Sai over their shoulders.

 

Yamato strained his senses, trying not to pass out. While he couldn’t see Danzo anymore, he must’ve made a hand sign because 20 or so ANBU root members entered the room and lined the walls. 

 

Danzo cleared his throat once more. “Our village will not be taken advantage of! We will not be seen as weak! These ANBU will be patrolling Konoha day and night, to free up the Jounin in order to help with the reconstruction efforts.”

 

Yamato tried to ignore the panic taking over his body as he was unable to move his limbs, before he felt a Shunshin move around him and saw the inside of a cell before he passed out. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was also inspired by the wanted poster/bounty scenes in One Piece to write this fic. I love it when the enemies are discussing how dangerous the main characters are.


End file.
